1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a hanging file support structure for a cabinet drawer and it relates, more particularly, to a support structure which is conveniently adjustable within the drawer to accommodate hanging file folders of differing width.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A commonly used file cabinet has drawers which are equipped with racks for suspending hanging file folders. Hanging file folders have long been popular because they allow for the neat arrangement of files in an upright erect disposition within the file drawer without the need for a back-up support structure. Various types of racks for hanging file folders are known. However, it is desirable that the racks be adjustable to accommodate hanging file folders of differing width. To this end, Figueroa U.S. Pat. No. 4,234,238 teaches a file drawer having rails for supporting adjustable track members which may be positioned to a desired width thereby accommodating file folders of differing dimensions. However, a disadvantage of the foregoing system is that the track members do not positively lock to the rails and, therefore, they can be jarred out of width adjustment. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a hang rail system which is sturdy in construction and can be positively preadjusted to a desired file width.
It is also known to provide a separate frame for placement within a file drawer to hang file folders. An exemplary frame is disclosed in Walter et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,999,663 wherein the width of the frame is predetermined by adjustment of telescoping cross members. However, it is desirable to provide a hanging file support system which is essentially designed into the drawer without the need for auxiliary frame structure.